Silver Sorceress
by GeekyNerdGirl
Summary: Emma has been hiding a secret from everyone she knew. When she's told that she is to live with the Avengers, the secrets surrounding her life will come to light.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Emma dumped her school bag near the front door of her home, as she kicked off her shoes.

She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Last night's pizza was still in there.

Grabbing a slice, she spun around and saw the note on the bench top.

She picked it up and started to read.

 _'_ _Hello Emma,_

 _Work called; won't be home for a few days. Money is in the safe. Have fun._

 _~Dad'_

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, dad," she mumbled, out loud.

Emma made her way to the lounge room and turned on the stereo. She turned the volume up to a booming tone and went over to the book shelf.

She grabbed a horror novel and planted herself down on the couch.

Emma flipped the book open and started to read.

It was almost dark, when she came out of the fantasy land. Stretching, she got up and put the book back.

Emma flicked some lights on and turned the volume down. She then grabbed the house phone and dialled the number for the pizza parlor.

She grabbed some money from the safe and waited for the delivery; paying it upon arrival.

She set herself down on the couch, watching a movie, as she ate.

Emma curled up onto the couch and rested her head on the arm rest. She was starting to feel a little tired.

With a small sigh, she got up and stretched her arms above her head. She turned the TV off and put away the left overs.

Emma turned off the lights, on her way to her bedroom.

She shut her door; something she had been doing for about a year now, regardless of whether her dad was home or not.

Emma stripped and put on her pyjama pants and a black shirt.

She was about to climb into bed, when she heard glass breaking.

Emma turned and tip-toed to the door. She pressed an ear to the wood and listened.

She could hear hushed whispers coming from the hallway, getting closer.

Emma backed up and looked around. She had been in practice with her dad before about what she should do.

She ran over to the window and threw it open. She then quickly dashed under the bed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Her door burst open and she saw three sets of feet enter the room. Emma watched as one set went over to the window while another went to her closet.

The last person stayed near the door.

'Go away, go away, go away,' Emma thought over and over.

The three-people met up near the door again. The feet faced the bed and Emma felt her heart catch in her throat.

They made their way over.

Emma raised a hand and a faint liquid-silver colour outlined it. She tensed up; preparing her body to move.

The bed was thrown to the side and Emma thrust her hand forward. The silver force shot forward, striking only one of the masked people, who was thrown down the hallway.

Emma jumped to her feet and made a dash for the window.

The other two people lunged forward and each grabbed an arm. She willed a shield between herself and the two.

She willed the shield to push against them. They let go and Emma ran to the window, jumping through.

She landed on the grass and started to run. She pushed her legs to go faster.

She turned a corner and a van screeched to a halt in front of her. Emma skidded to a stop. Men poured out of the vehicle and rushed her.

Before she had a chance to force up a shield, she was hit with a tranquilizer.

Emma gave a small gasp at the pain in her leg. She pulled out the dart and looked at it.

She started to become lightheaded and dropped to her knees.

She tried to force a blast of power. It came out weak.

Emma glanced up, her vision fading.

She collapsed to her side and her eyes closed.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I feel as if I should explain what I mean by 'force' and 'will'.**

 **When I describe 'will', I am describing the defence side of Emma's power. When 'force' is used, it is the offence.**

 **If anyone needs any clarification, I am happy to provide it.**

 **Please RXR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Emma was in a chair; her head forward, resting on her chest.

Her arms and legs were strapped to the chair with chains.

With a jolt, she snapped her head up. She took in her surroundings.

The room she was in was dark, except for the one light that covered over her. She squinted to try and get a glimpse through the darkness.

It was useless.

Emma shifted around her arms and legs, testing the tightness of the chains.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears and she looked up. From the darkness, a man walked into the light; looking as if he materialized from nowhere.

He had blonde hair and brown eyes. A thin moustache was above his lip. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt.

"Welcome, my dear," he said, "It's good to see that your awake. How are you?"

Emma sent a glare to him.

"Who are you?" she asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Forgive me. I am the professor. I was the one that called for you to be here. You see your father has been destroying my operations as of late. I need you as a way to stop him. It's a simple case of kidnap and black mail."

"What are you talking about? He only sells houses."

The professor laughed.

"Is that what you were told? I'm afraid he lied to you. Although, you have been lying to him too, haven't you?"

Emma remained silent. The professor gave a smile.

"You haven't told him about your powers yet, have you? Then again, why should you? He is never there for you."

"You don't know anything about him. And you don't know anything about me."

"I know plenty. I know you have been putting on a front for your 'father'," he air-quoted, "I know that you haven't had any friends since that rumour spread around your school. I know that you developed your powers two years ago, on your thirteenth birthday. I also know that you are responsible for that _incident_ that occurred not long after."

Emma's face paled.

"No one knows that…" she replied, fearfully.

The professor smirked.

"We have been watching you for a while now."

The two remained silent for a few moments before the professor spoke.

"Do you know of the secret agency, shield?"

"Yes. Who doesn't. They were revealed not too long ago after the city was under attack."

Emma frowned.

"Wait," she continued, "You mean to tell me that dad is part of shield?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

Emma laughed, loudly.

"That make _so_ much sense," she said.

"I'm glad you find this situation amusing. You will be dead soon anyway."

"Well, since he is from shield; you will be taken out with no mercy. I hope you are prepared for that."

"I'm counting on the large force. It'll make this victory more satisfying."

The professor turned to leave. He took two steps, when Emma forced a blast of power at him.

A faint silver ball shot forward, striking him in the back. The professor flew forwards, back into the darkness.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Wrong choice," his voice spoke from the shadows.

Electricity shot through the chains and Emma was shocked. She couldn't scream out, due to her voice box being closed with the shocks.

It didn't last long. When it stopped, Emma slumped forward. She took in large mouthfuls of air.

"Behave, or I'll up the amps."

A door squeaked open and slammed shut.

Emma gritted her teeth and slowly looked up. Her gaze turned to the light above her.

Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated.

The light started to swing. The swinging became more violent, until it was uncontrollable.

Emma quickly looked down and around.

A door was to the left of the room.

Emma shut her eyes and willed silver shields underneath the chains; separating them from her wrists and ankles. She enlarged the shields, trying to break the metal.

Blood started to trickle from her nose. Still, she continued to use her powers.

When the chains snapped, Emma was close to collapsing. She took a second to catch her breath. Any longer than that and she would be in trouble.

She got to her feet and made her way to the door. She opened it and stepped through.

Almost at once, sirens started to blare.

Emma covered her ears, trying to dull the shrill tone. At the end of the long corridor, she saw people running with guns away from her.

She smirked. They weren't coming for her.

She made her way down the corridor and peered around a corner. A group of people in suits were coming towards her.

One of them aimed a gun and Emma quickly went back around the corner, just as the shot was fired; hitting the wall opposite her.

"Don't shoot!" yelled out a familiar voice.

"Dad!" Emma called out, "It's me!"

"Stand guard," her dad ordered the other suited people.

Her dad came around the corner. He had thinning brown hair and blue eyes.

"Emma," he said, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Did they hit you?"

"No."

"Whose blood is this?"

"It's mine. I got a nose bleed."

"Let's get you out of here and somewhere safe."

Emma gave a nod and her dad pulled her to her feet.

"Coulson, more are heading this way!" called out one of the suits, "We need to move."

"Everyone, fall back!" Phil replied.

Phil turned to Emma.

"You stay right behind me," he continued.

"Okay."

Emma followed Phil, staying right on his heels.

He led her through the facility, taking turns here and there. They made it outside and Phil started to lead Emma to the rendezvous point.

A gun shot rang out and Phil groaned, clutching his side.

"Dad?!"

Emma went to her dad's side.

She gently took hold of his arm and tried to get a look at his wound.

Blood was running over his fingers.

"Emma, run," he said, as he brought his gun up to the attacker.

"Dad, no. I won't leave."

"I'm not asking, now leave."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you, dad."

"Love you too. Now go."

Emma raced off, heading straight for the tree line. She entered it and ran a few more metres, until she heard gunshots echoing from behind her.

She stopped and looked back. Swallowing her fear, she ran back.

Emma stopped and hid behind a tree. She looked out.

Phil was on the ground, with the professor standing over him; aiming a gun at him.

Emma's heart thudded hard against her chest.

She threw her hands forward and silver balls shot out. They hit the professor directly; throwing him a few feet away.

Phil took his chance. He grabbed the small pistol from his ankle, aimed at the professor and fired.

The bullet hit dead on in the centre of his forehead. The professor dropped to the ground.

Phil got to his feet. Emma bolted over and brought him in for a hug.

"Dad," she said, "I thought you were dead."

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Emma tightened her grip.

"That's good to know."

"We do need to go. This place is about to explode."

"Seriously?"

Phil nodded. He pulled her close to him and they walked, quickly, away.


End file.
